A Brothers Love
by Anna.Love.Life
Summary: "Don't tell me what I'm doing. You have no idea what I'm doing." Regulus yelled. "And even if you did, you have no right to try and tell me what's best for me. You left! You have no idea what's best!" "Regulus, I'm warning you as your brother. Don't do this." Sirius responded in a dark tone. The struggle of brothers on opposite sides of the same war. Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brothers Love**

**Sirius and Regulus had a very damaged relationship and this is my story on what I think went on between the two of them. A short series of stories going through their life and how it affected the two of them.  
**

Summary:

"Don't tell me what I'm doing. You have no idea what I'm doing." Regulus yelled. "And even if you did, you have no right to try and tell me what's best for me. You left! You have no idea what's best!"  
"Regulus, I'm warning you as your brother. Don't do this." Sirius responded in a dark tone. "I will be joining the war against Voldemort and against all of his supporters. Brother or not, I will show you no mercy."  
"I guess we'll meet in war." Regulus answered in as equally as dark of a tone. "I am loyal to the Dark Lord and we will destroy anyone who stands in our way."  
My story of the two brothers on opposite sides, struggling with their feelings towards each other and their loyalty to either side.

Chapter one

"Reg! Here I come!" Sirius yells out in a childish five year old voice, squealing with laughter. His small grubby fingers pushed his brown floppy hair out of his line of vision and he spun around in circles, deciding where he wanted to look first.

Taking off in an unbalanced run he ran down the hall of their old creaky house. They were on the top floor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the house of the fortunate and pure-blood Black Family. On this floor were the bedrooms of the two Black sons, Sirius Black and Regulus Black. Both of whom were involved in an intense game of hide and seek, their mother, Walburga Black, and father, Orion Black, were down in one of the lower floors with the rest of the family.

It was a meeting of only the highest and most elite stature. All the family was here, including their older cousins Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda who were down in the dining room with the family.

Sirius and Regulus were so young, Regulus only being three, that they were often overlooked and allowed to run amuck when no one was looking and after the big dinner everyone had begun talking amongst each other and no care was given to the two boys.

Sirius ran down the hall towards Regulus's room. Assuming that he would hide in his favorite spot, deep in the back of his walk-in closet, Sirius knew to check their first. He opened the big door and ran around the dresser to the left of it and straight for the sliding closet doors. Pulling both sides open he ran straight to the far right hand corner where there was a small huddle of clothes looking oddly out of shape.

"Found ya!" Sirius yelled as he jumped on top of the huddle which proceeded to immediately start squealing as the two boys rolled around.

"Mine!" The three year old yelled to signify that it was his turn. He closed his eyes and began to babble his version of numbers. Sirius turned to run away, but before he could get out of the closet their house elf Kreacher appeared in front of them with a pop. That was enough to startle the three year old out of his counting concentration.

"Missus Black wants you in the living room." The small pale creature said from behind his long nose. The two boys stared at him with big eyes, both being too startled to say much, they nodded and Sirius began walking towards the hall after Kreacher who had already begun walking away.

He halted and looked back when he realized that Regulus wasn't following. "Coming Reggy?" He asked, holding his hand out to him. Regulus looked at him through bright blue eyes and came running up and grabbed his hand. Regulus wasn't advanced enough to understand everything, but he knew enough about his mother and fathers temperament to know that they had to obey or else pay the consequences.

Together they made their way down the many flights of stairs to the ground floor where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Boys!" Walburga screeched in high octaves. Despite the sound that something was dying, those were her excited and pleased tones. "Come over and say hello to your Aunt Druella." She motioned hurriedly with her scrawny pale arms, covered only by the black thin material of her dress. Next to her stood a tall pale woman with scrutinizingly dark eyes and a beautifully dark face.

"My, oh my, Sirius how you've grown. " She said in a tight lipped voice. "Why it's been a while, have you seen your cousins? They were just over their by the piano a short while ago. How old are you now?" She asked after the two boys had shuffled over to the two women. Various other older family members were around elsewhere glancing at the small group once in a while amongst their own conversations.

"Five ma'am." Sirius answered respectfully, meeting her eyes briefly before downcasting them again.

"And how old are you now young man?" She asked leaning down and looking at Regulus, who was forced to look up and meet her eyes. Rather than speaking up, he shyly held up three fingers and then rushed his hand back down to his side.

"Well haven't they grown, time flies doesn't it?" Pollux asked gruffly, their grandfather on their mothers side, as he approached the quadruplet.

"Yes it does. How are things father?" Walburga asked looking over at her father. Pollux worked in the Ministry of Magic and lately there had been a few disagreements between some of the employees there. The alliances being those who supported the mixing of magic and non-magical blood versus those who were like the Black family, pureblood extremists.

"The same as usual dear," He said with a heavy sigh. "The Minister may be a pure blood but he doesn't believe we are better. It's always the same argument day in and day out."

"What about the whispers of a Dark Lord?" Druella asked quietly, glancing around to ensure nobody was listening in. While the families here were all pureblood extremists, there was quite a hush on the idea of a ring leader to their ideals.

"Still only whispers, there hasn't been any acts. Only rumours, that quite honestly very few know about." Pollux murmured with a dark look, silencing the two gossiping women before they could continue questioning him. It was no secret that the Black family wanted a clean earth, rid of all non-magical blood.

"Well, is that squib still working in the ministry?" Walburga asked, taking note of the look and changing the subject.

"Of course he is." Druella interrupted with disgust. "Why on earth would they fire him, he doesn't do anything wrong except exist." She shook her head in obvious repulsion, then turned her gaze back to the two boys in front of them. "Don't worry though boys, you both have powerful magic running through your veins, you've already shown signs of magic. You're blood is clean."

They both just nodded, Sirius keeping his face blank while Regulus stared up at them with wide eyes, drinking in every thing they said as though it was his life line. Sirius wasn't old enough to entirely understand everything it was that they talked about but he wasn't entirely sure what the hatred was for those that were non-magical.

"Well boys, I only called you down here to send you two to bed, we have an early day tomorrow." Walburga informed them with proud smiles. She leaned down and gave the both of them a quick kiss on the cheek. "Up to bed with you." Then she, their aunt, and their grandfather all turned away from them and they were no longer existent as far as the rest of the group was concerned.

Sirius led Regulus back up to his bedroom and helped him change into pajamas. Then after tucking him into bed, Sirius sat beside him and stared at the ground for a moment.

"Don't worry Reg, I'll protect you from them." Sirius said looking at his brother finally. While Sirius didn't always fully understand what was going on in the grown up world, he could tell by the tone of voice the adults used something big was coming. He wasn't sure what, but he knew Regulus and himself were not going to be a part of it as long as he could help it. It wasn't safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it, im not very good at childhood writing so hopefully it'll only get better as I get farther along! Reviews and messages welcome!

CHAPTER TWO

"Tell me more!" Five year old Regulas squealed excitedly as a seven year old Sirius finished reading yet another children's story from the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Okay, but this is the last-" Sirius started, but was interrupted by Walburga.

"No, no more." She sighed exasperatedly. "Sirius I've told you from the beginning that you shouldn't read those ridiculous stories, not to yourself or him; I don't want to hear another one." The short tempered response gave the boys no room for argument, especially not with their father, Orion, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Yes Mother." Sirius mumbled respectfully, setting the book down and sliding it out of view. They were sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, if it weren't for the fact that dinner was about to be served, both boys would be up in their bedrooms on their own private floor. It was much easier that way. They were free to do whatever they wanted without getting into trouble.

Though often times their shenanigans led them to be discovered for being too loud or one of them getting injured, usually Regulus and Sirius was often blamed.

"Dinner is served." Kreachers' raspy voice came from the giant doorway at the front of the living area surprising both the boys with his stealthy approach. House elves tended to be quiet creatures, but it didn't change the fact that it still startled them every time he approached without sound.

Without another word being said, both boys stood and followed their mother and father into the dining room to sit opposite their mother, with their father at the head of the table.

As they began eating, Orion still had his Daily Prophet out reading intently into the paper.

"Oh Orion, won't you set that down and focus on us?" Walburga said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I spend enough time with you as is." He snapped back shortly silencing Walburga immediately. Though he did fold his paper and set it down beside his plate. "It's that damn ministry. Infiltrated by a bunch of muggle loving Weasleys and Longbottoms it is."

"How disgusting." Walburga answered with revulsion, looking as though she had swallowed something bad. "What a disgrace to the wizarding world." Regulus eyed the two of them carefully, hanging onto every word they said.

"And that muggle-loving headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore, to top it all off. As if we need a bad influence on our children, they don't need to be taught acceptance, they know the right way." Orion added spitefully, stabbing at the steak on his plate forcefully.

"Why is being unable to do magic not okay?" Sirius asked quietly, looking back and for the between the two parents hesitantly.

"Why is- What?!" Walburga screeched, her voice reaching high octaves in an instant. "Orion!" She added looking over at him.

"Sirius, magical blood is better than all other. It's the only way. Don't ever question it." Orion answered through gritted teeth. "Muggles and mudbloods don't deserve a place in our life and having only magical blood is the only way to purify the Earth."

"But what's so bad about a muggle?" Sirius asked, before he could even blink though he was smacked across the face from his father's hand beside him.

"Don't you ever question me again boy." Orion ground out. Sirius dropped his fork and stayed silent as a few tears rolled down his bright red and raw face.

"I can't believe it!" Walburga wailed miserably. "One of my own sons, questioning our beliefs. What is this world coming to?" She cried dramatically. "It's all that negative influence in the Ministry and from Hogwarts. We can only hope that by the time our boys go to school someone better will have taken over the school so that we needn't worry about polluting our childs minds anymore."

After that there was a silence that settled over the table, only the clinking of silverware against plates was left to echo through the room. Although after a moment, Walburga turned a loving gaze on Regulus.

"At least I have you, you haven't been tainted with poor ideas. Isn't that right Reg?" She added with a nauseatingly sweet tone. "No more reading to him from that disgusting book. In fact I demand you throw it into the fire as soon as we are done here." She added in a dark tone, glaring at Sirius. After a few minutes, Sirius excused him from the table, grabbed his book from the living area, and snuck off to his bedroom to avoid any more confrontation. After he was settled into his bedroom, he laid on his bed and cried whilst wondering what it was he did that was so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Any feedback would be much appreciated!

CHAPTER THREE

"Only one more year Reg!" Sirius said in an whispered excitement. The two boys were up after hours and if they were caught it'd be beatings for the both of them, especially since Orion had already spanked Sirius for talking back.

The two boys were sitting in the window sill of their big window at the end of their floor. There was supposed to be shooting stars out tonight so that they could

"Til what?" Regulus asked curiously, not quite sure what Sirius was talking about. "What happens in a year?"

"Hogwarts!" Sirius says looking at him with big eyes. "I get my letter! I'll get to leave home and I won't have to be here anymore." Sirius adds happily, not noticing Regulus face dropping. "They won't be able to slap me around anymore, especially not after I learn magic."

"But you're leaving me…" Regulus said sadly. "We won't see each other anymore!" His bright blue eyes filling with childish tears.

"Oh Reg! I'll be back, it's not forever!" Sirius said, pulling Regulus closer and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Besides, this will make it to where I can protect you too! They won't be any match for my magical ability!" Sirius added nodding fervently.

"Oh." Regulus answered, still staring at his feet, but the tears stopped pooling in his eyes. "When will I get to go?"

"Reg you have to be eleven to go, you have a few more years, but then you'll join me! We'll be in the same house and we can have so much fun! We won't be able to get into trouble anymore, we'll be unstoppable!"

"That sounds like fun!" Regulus answers, nodding as his eyes glazed over painted with the images his older brother was painting in his minds eye.

"It will be." Sirius answers leaning back against the wall of the window. Looking up at the stars shining brightly. "I can't wait to be far away from this muggle prejudice. It's stupid." Regulus stayed silent, it wasn't a secret that Regulus looked up to his parents too much for him to really disagree with anything they said,

The two boys suddenly lit up in excitement as they watched a star shoot by in a fiery blaze, one after the other.

"Quick Reg! Make a wish!" Sirius told him hurriedly, shutting his eyes and concentrating really hard. Regulus watched him and then quickly copied exactly what he was doing.

"Okay I did!" Regulus said after a moment. "What'd you wish for?" He asked Sirius after another moment of silence. Sirius was still staring at the sky.

"You aren't supposed to tell, it won't come true." Sirius answered him, not looking away.

"What if we only tell each other and no one else?" Regulus countered in a childish argument, it was obvious he wanted to tell what his wish was.

"Well, okay. Then it's still a secret I guess." Sirius says thoughtfully. "I wished that I would be able to do really great magic and protect me and you from everything." He pauses with a heavy sigh, then looks over at Reg. "What did you wish for? Let me guess, a new broom?"

"No…" He says. "I wished we could be one big happy family." He finishes looking up hopefully at Sirius with bright eyes. Sirius waits a minute, before leaning against him in a light hug.

"Me too Reg, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's going to be so much fun this break!" An excited eleven year old James Potter said looking to his best friend Sirius beside him. "We'll be able to visit, I'm sure of it!"

Sirius tried not to let his doubt come onto his face, he didn't want to ruin his friends hope, but he knew his parents and the Potters had a reputation for muggle loving. He wasn't entirely sure that his mother and father would allow him to visit.

"Hopefully, I'll try to keep owling you to let you know." Sirius responded absentmindedly as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. His close friend, while normally pretty observant over Sirius's moods, was too caught up in the excitement of his vacation plans to notice the deep pensive look that filled Sirius's grey eyes.

Sirius thought back to shortly after he got to Hogwarts earlier that year. His sorting and how the hat had put him into Gryffindor. Not of course until after it had thoroughly picked his brain.

Shortly following his sorting and his parents being informed of that, he received a much dreaded, but expected, ruby red letter that everyone knew and hated. His howler had screamed so loud that Dumbledore had put a silencing charm bubble around Sirius so that no one could hear it. The hall however was silent at that point and all of them watched as the letter screamed and spit in Sirius face for a solid ten minutes.

To his credit, the young man had stayed deathly still and kept a stony face. He hadn't given anything away and he certainly didn't seem terribly upset about it. Once the letter had shredded itself and burned to dust, Sirius merely stood up and walked from the hall without saying a word.

Typically young kids who had received them were teased by the other kids, but no one dared mention anything to Sirius. Whether it be fear of his reaction or just from the fact that Walburga's screeching and Orion's deep dark tone full of evil promise had kept them from any desire to mess with him, no one could be certain but one thing was sure, there was an unspoken agreement to leave Sirius Black be.

Sirius knew that his parents were still unhappy with him about being Gryffindor, in fact he expected the worst treatment once he got home, if not a beating for it. He doubted that he would be able to go to the Potters home or even write his dear friend.

Sirius had to be happy about one thing either way, Regulus was waiting for him and it had been too long since he had seen his beloved brother.

Good conversation, a couple games of wizards chess, and a few hours later, the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾. As he grabbed his things from the compartment and said his goodbyes to James, he began to get slightly worried.

Once he stepped off the train he glanced around, it took him a moment but then he found his brother.

"Sirius!" Regulus yelled excitedly rushing up to give his big brother a hug. Sirius embraced him warmly smiling to himself.

"Reg! Are you here by yourself?" He asked after they'd pulled apart.

"No, of course not, we were getting your belongings." The menacing tone of Orion Black came from behind them and Sirius inhaled deeply before turning to face his parents.

"Hello Mother, Father." Sirius said respectfully, not meeting their eyes, knowing the look they would have in them.

"Let's go, we have much to discuss." Orion responded briskly. He held out his free arm, the other one Walburga had her arm through, and gave Sirius an expectant look. Sirius hesitantly reached up and grabbed his father's hand. Praying internally that he wouldn't get splinched, knowing if he did his father may not make an effort to save him.

After Walburga had firmly gotten Regulus on her other side, as far away from Sirius as possible, Orion apparated the family out of the station and to the Black family home.

Sirius's trunk was already in the house waiting for them. Sirius could tell by the tone of Orion's voice and the fact that Walburga hadn't said a word to him that he was still in trouble. If anything, the trouble had only just begun.

"Regulus, go on up to your room for a bit." Orion said ominously. The tone of voice leaving no room for arguments and Regulus reluctantly began trekking up the stairs, glancing back down at his brother. He stopped at the top of the flight and went around the corner just enough so no one could see him but so that he could still hear what was going on.

"How did this happen?" Walburga began to wail in screeching tones of despair. "How did one of my sons become a blood traitor?"

"I'm not a blood traitor! The Hat just put me in Gryffindor, I didn't!" Sirius argued quickly, trying to defend himself. He knew that this was going to go downhill fast and desperation was creeping up on him quickly.

"Don't you blame anything but yourself for your bloody attitude Boy." Orion boomed loudly. His deep voice sent fear spiking up Sirius body, an icy chill crept over him as he realized he was in more trouble than he realized.

"I'm not S-Sir." Sirius stuttered out. "I just am trying to say that it wasn't all my fault."

"You are trying to say the system is flawed?" Orion asked, stepping forwards towards Sirius as he stumbled over his words trying to deny that accusation.

"N-No, no-not at all!" Sirius cried out, backing away a little bit.

"Trying to say that the same hat that placed both myself and your mother, as well as every other Black in our family, is now broken? It doesn't know how to do it's job? It can't read you like a book? It can't see into every crevice of your head?" Orion was getting increasingly louder and more intimidating with each sentence. Every step he took towards Sirius filled the young boy with a foreboding sense that this was not going to go well. "Don't blame anyone but yourself! It is your fault that you are a blood traitor and you don't have the right morals!" He began unbuckling his belt, holding both ends of it together he smacked it against his hand. "Well this aught to make you believe." He held it up and brought it down in a clear smack against Sirius side.

"No! Please don't!" Sirius tried yelling, but his words were pointless against the repetitive leather smacks raining down on him, he could only curl into himself and wait for it to stop.

Regulus upstairs, still listening, took off at this point. Running up the stairs and to his room, tears streaming freely down his face once he reached the safety of his bed. Sirius and he had gotten into trouble more times than he could count, but they had never been outright beaten like this.

After a while, he heard stumbling footsteps coming up the stairs. He crept out of bed and cracked the door just enough to see Sirius walking down the hall slowly, using the wall as support while he headed towards his bedroom.

Regulus waited until he knew Sirius was in his room and that his parents weren't going to come up the stairs before he tip toed down the hall to his brothers bedroom.

"Sirius?" He asked looking in. He didn't see anything except a crumpled body lying sideways on the bed.

Reg slowly entered the room and went around to the bedside.

"Sirius are you okay?" A muffled response was all he got, but judging by it's cracked, broken, and scratch tone he knew that Sirius was a not okay. Sirius finally lifted his head and turned his tear stain face towards Regulus.

"Just go away." He said brokenly. "Just go be the perfect little son." Sirius added, then he turned back away and put his head deep into the pillow again.

Regulus didn't say anything, he just turned and left the room.


End file.
